


Out to Find

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets two firsts in one night.  He gets his first kiss from Tony and he gets to meet Howard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out to Find

**Author's Note:**

> Day late, dollar short. Whoops. I just couldn't write yesterday, but I managed today, so here we go.

Steve lets Tony smooth down his suit as they climb out of the limo and then he allows Tony to grab his hand and pull him into the house. "Do I have to meet your parents?"

"Yes." Tony smiles at him, licking his lips.

"Crap. You owe me so big," Steve murmurs.

Tony stops in the main entrance and calls out for Jarvis. When the butler appears, Tony beams up at him. "Jarvis, hi. I want you to meet my friend Steve Rogers. My boyfriend, Steve." Tony looks at Steve, hoping he hadn't just overstepped his boundaries. 

"Mr. Jarvis, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard all about you." Steve holds his hand out and Jarvis smiles, shaking it. 

"Master Rogers. It is a pleasure to finally meet the man that my Tony has been so enamoured with." Jarvis smiles a bit. "Please, make yourself at home. Master Tony, your father is in his den. He wants to meet your date for this weekend's events." After a moment's pause, he looks meaningfully at Tony. "He has not begun to drink yet today."

"Thanks, Jarvis." Tony takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Are you ready Steve?"

"No, but let's get it over with anyhow." Steve smiles at Tony. "Let's get to it."

Tony nods and pulls Steve down the hall and up the stairs until they reach a set of double doors. Tony turns to face Steve and pulls him down, kissing him hungrily. "I am so sorry for whatever he says or does. You are amazing and I adore you. Don't hate me because of him, okay?" Tony kisses him again before he turns and opens the door. "Dad! Hi!"

"Tony, you're home late and you need to get... oh. You're ready. Good." Howard Stark gets to his feet and Steve can't help but be startled. He'd always been lead to believe that Howard Stark is bigger than life, a huge man with a huge personality, but the man in front of him is barely taller than Tony and while he does look like he'd have a forceful personality, he's also gray-haired and almost fragile looking.

Steve focuses back in when he hears his name and he smiles a bit, holding his hand out to Howard Stark. "Mr. Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Howard eyes his hand, then scowls at him. "Mr. Rogers. You're dating my son?" 

"Yes sir. Tony is an amazing man and I'm lucky to be his." Steve smiles brightly, part of him wanting to punch the old man in front of him just because of the way Howard said 'my son' like Tony was a possession, not a person. "He's actually one of the first people who befriended me when I started school a few months ago."

Howard nods. "Oh, I see. Well, follow Tony's lead at the party tonight and you should do just fine." He turns back to his computer and Steve allows himself to be pulled out of the room. 

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Tony? Your dad should apologize for being a dick, but there's no need for you to apologize." Steve wraps his arms around Tony and nuzzles him a little. "Now, is there a place we can go talk about you kissing me?"

Tony blushes and nods, leading Steve towards his room. "Uhm, sorry. I really wanted to kiss you, but I also kind of wanted to distract you."

"I see." Steve closes the door behind himself and turns Tony in his arms. "Let's try this properly," Steve murmurs, bending his head to kiss Tony deeply, hands going to cup Tony's face. Tony moans into the kiss, hands sliding up to wrap around Steve's wrists.

Tony pulls back after a moment and licks his lips. "Mmmm. Wow. Steve, wow."

Steve smiles and sighs happily. "You are amazing. So incredible."

"Come on. Let's go see if we can sneak a sandwich from Jarvis." Tony grins and pulls Steve with him out of his room and down to the kitchen. 

~the end, for now~


End file.
